Mosul
General Information Sunni (until 880, since 1100) Shia (880-1100) |tech_group = Muslim|government = Iqta|rank = Kingdom|tag = ZNG|capital = Mawsil (411) (911-979, 990-1096) Hisn Kayfa (4417) (979-983) Ar-Raqqah (407) (983-990) Sinjar (2272) (May 8, 1157 - 1250) |culture = Mashriqi (Arabic)|development = Start: 66}} is a Sunni Mashriqi iqta located in the Dulkadir and Kurdistan areas of the Anatolia region, Al Jazira area of the Mashriq region and the Shahrizor area of the Persia region, all parts of the Near East and Persia subcontinents, and all of the Asia continent (some Europe); arising during 'The Old Gods' era. The state religion will change from Sunni to Shia in 880. Emerging, gaining cores, from the Sunni in 911 the iqta borders Orthodox countries ( north), Sunni countries ( north, east and south) and Miaphysite countries ( north). The iqta will be annexed by the Sunni in 1096. The state religion will change from Shia back to Sunni in 1100 will emerge from on May 8, 1157, gaining cores, and finally annexed by - Tengri-Vajrayana in 1250 never to appear on-map again for the rest of the timeline. Note: Called "Zengid" on-file. See also: , Decisions Adopt Mamluk Government * Requirement(s): ** Is an Iqta ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Has not enacted Mamluk Government Tier 1 Government Reform ** Administrative Technology at least 42 ** does NOT exist ** Own core province(s): Qahirah (361) ** Own any province in Region(s): Egypt, Arabia, Mashriq, Maghreb or Horn of Africa * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Capital moves to Qahirah (361) ** Obtain new missions ** Current ruler will die ** Current heir will die ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Change government to a Monarchy *** Enact Mamluk Government Tier 1 Government Reform ** Get 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can adopt Mamluk Ideas and Traditions ** Gain permanent claim on region(s): Egypt Form Arabia * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** ** Primary Culture is: *** Arabic Group *** Not Turkish ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** At Peace ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Own core province(s): Iskandariyya (358), Qahirah (361), Halab (377), al-Quds (379), Dimashq (382), Madinah (384), Makkah (385), Adan (388), San'a (390), Al'Arid (392), Hufuf (394), Masqat (400), Nizwa (403), and Bagdad (410) * Effect(s): ** The Government Rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): Mashriq, Egypt, and Arabia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to Restore the Caliphate * Requirement(s): ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is a monarchy ** Have at least 10 cities ** Does not have Caliphate reform ** Own or vassalize province(s): Makkah (385), Madinah (384), Sam (382), Aden (388), Mascate (400), Bagdat (410), Kahire (361), Rakka (407), and Yahudiye (379) ** All owned provinces are Muslim ** Have at least 100 Administrative Power ** Have at least 100 Military Power ** Have at least 100 Diplomatic Power * Effect(s): ** Gain Caliphate government reform ** Gain 10 Prestige ** Change Technology Group to Muslim ** Change Unit Type to Muslim ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 100 Military Power ** Lose 100 Diplomatic Power Unify Islam * Requirement(s): ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Number of cities at least 10 ** Does not have country modifier "Unified Islam" ** Does not have the Caliphate government reform ** Own or vassalize province(s): Thatta (504), Cordoba (225), Kostantiniyye (151), Bagdat (410), Makkah (385), Madinah (384), Mesina (124), Palermo (125), Dagestan (425), Sam (382), Samarqand (454), Ifni (347), Aden (388), and Mascate (400) ** Have at least 100 Administrative Power ** Have at least 100 Military Power ** Have at least 100 Diplomatic Power * Effect(s): ** Gain 'A Unified Islam' for 5 years *** -20.0% Stability Cost Modifier *** +2.0% Missionary Strength *** +2.00 Tolerance of the True Faith *** +1.00 Tolerance of Heretics ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 100 Military Power ** Lose 100 Diplomatic Power Arabian Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +15.0% National Manpower Modifier ** -15.0% Land Attrition * Ambition: ** +1.00 Land Leader Shock * Ideas: ** Indian Ocean Trade: *** +15.0% Trade Steering ** Arabian Horses: *** -10.0% Cavalry Cost *** +25.0% Cavalry Flanking Ability ** Land of the Prophet: *** -1.00 National Unrest ** Spreading the Prophet's Word: *** +1.0% Missionary Strength ** Bedouin Traders: *** +10.0% Global Trade Power ** Clan Loyalties: *** +1.00 Land Leader Maneuver ** Arabia: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige Category:Countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Arabic countries Category:The Old Gods Category:European countries Category:Asian countries Category:Near East countries Category:Persia subcontinent Category:Present Day Category:Sunni countries Category:Shia countries Category:Mashriqi countries Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Iqtas